masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Tall, dark skinned, built and imposing. Richard prefers to wear dark tank tops or similar short-sleeved clothing when at school. He keeps his hair short with buzzed sides. To complete his look, he wears fitting jeans and bright red sneakers. He often has a wide, if a little sneer-like smile. Though few people know of this, he can do tricks with his eyebrows, where one can rapidly raise and lower independently from the other. When on team duty, Rocky merely puts on the studded leather jacket with his hero name on the inside, while changing his sneakers for combat boots. He wears a basic black-strip fold with holes for eyes. Powers Aside from possessing natural athletic ability, Rocky can mimic substances he touches and adjust his body to manifest these attributes. A side-effect of his power gives him resistance to toxins, poisons and other similar substances he can merely break down within. Background Richard Correa grew up outside of Halcyon City, in the downtown district. He was raised along with his sisters by his grandmother, as his father ran off not long after the three were born. Foster services likewise removed their mother from her position under charges of public intoxication. When little, he was the scrawniest kid on the block and often ended up being bullied by older children. This trend continued throughout the entire elementary school, until the 4th grade where he knocked out one of the bullies with a rock he picked up and threw with all his might. Afterwards, his reputation changed as he continued to pick fights and build up his self-esteem, earning the name "Rocky". It was around the same time that his brutality caught wind by the principal, and Rocky was recommended to be moved to a boarding school with tighter disciplinary measures. There he met Bella and "Red". Nowadays, Rocky carries himself with a big grin and a muscular physique - both of these earn him a lot of attention, which he knows and loves. When he grows to like someone, he makes sure they know so even if Richard often ends up being too pushy. His hard life (both growing up and currently serving as a bodyguard for his cousin's nightclub) left him a very cynical person when not posing for the crowd. Relationship * Flyby Girl & Red Devil - Both of them gave Rocky a place to belong, and thus earned his lifelong gratitude. Rocky is willing to go to great lengths to make sure Bella and Red well and safe. * Groundbreaker - Rochelle is hot, and she doesn't give a shit. She's got style, and Rocky likes her attitude. * Biohazard - He's got a cool costume, but he's all talk. Rocky believes he goes down quickly when push comes to shove. * Side-step - Despite initial warm welcome, Rocky thinks the kid's bad influence on Bella, making her soft and weak. * Freedo - Rocky is aware Freedo is the one who took the money from the SUAH job. He spews particular hatred towards him, as the money was a deciding factor in being unable to pay for Richard's sister's instructor for a month. * Dominik - Though Rocky often speaks about Dominik as meek, cowed and reckless, he always ends up running with cold sweat when the two actually meet in person. Ever since their meeting, Rocky tries to avoid the other guy. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:B-Verse